Grou's Possession
by Kumorimisora
Summary: When Yuffie is possessed by a mahouteki named Grou, and no one knows it, how will she deal with it? She screams at it from the corner of ehr mind, but can do nothing..... or can she? Yuffentine!


A/N: Hey! This is an old story that I wrote.....But that's okay! Please forgive the sketchiness of it all. For those of you who get ti and it makes sense to, then yay! If not, then gomen. Oh well! Read and review. Oh, also, this is a sort of parallel universe thing. But, they have the same goal in mind. There's just no Cid, Barret, Nanaki, or Cait Sith. Or anybody else I forget. So there. *^_^*  
  
  
  
There was a subtle crunch of the stones of the path of Mount Nibelheim, and the occasional cling of a rock falling off the side of the steep cliffs. A troupe of five people was hiking, making slow but steady progress up the potentially fatal mountain, dangerously close to the edge that could mean their death.  
  
Completely ignoring the impending doom, one of them, a certain little ninja to be exact, was happily dancing around with a large and quite sharp Shurriken strapped to her back. A pink clad woman was walking behind her, grinning at the girl's antics. Her Mythril rod was making its own steady cling against the hard trail, but the crystal at the end of the staff shimmered in the slowly setting sun.  
  
A scantily clad woman was smiling, too, but she was walking in the frost. She was listening to the singing of the young Wutainese ninja, shaking her head in a sisterly way. Her walking companion was wearing a pair of long purple pants, and his hair stuck out at impossible angles, despite its softness.  
  
The last hiker was walking tirelessly at the end of the group. His crimson eyes were partly masked behind fallen ebony hair; the headband was not doing a good job constricting the thick stuff. A golden claw flexed at one side; at the other, a human hand. A huge gun marked him as an avid gunslinger, and it gently rapped his leg with every step.  
  
"Are we there yet, I want to know!" shouted Yuffie, still dancing around happily, ignoring the fact that one wrong step would send her right over the edge of a 25,00 foot and counting mountain. "I can feel an ache in my toe! My eyes are now stinging, this is what I fear! Now just sit down and grab me a pint of beer!"  
  
She finished her shouting with a pleased grin, and, looking rather possessed, did a rapid curtsy while still keeping time with the pace that Cloud, the group leader, was setting.  
  
~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^  
  
Aeris looked a bit strangely at Yuffie, who was oddly hyperactive today. Given, she was normally a bit more than energetic, but this was absurd. She had been dancing for the last hour, and she knew that her own lungs were laboring with just walking.  
  
Yuffie had also been singing, nonstop at that, and she was actually singing in tune. Her impromptu songs and dances had grown constant, and she was sure that the others had long since tuned them out. However, she was wrong.  
  
~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^  
  
Vincent watched Yuffie. No, he was not watching Yuffie, but he appeared to be watching...... her shadow? His eyes narrowed and he struggled to focus both Chaos and his experimental vision to see something the others could not.  
  
A bit of ebony hair blew away from the spot between his eyebrows, where his 'third eye', which was a psychic one, rested. He closed his physical eyes for a moment and listened to make sure he did not stray off the path. A bit of a breeze blew by on the top of the mountain.  
  
Vincent frowned at it fiercely. A stronger breeze blew across the path, and his 'eye' opened all the way.  
  
There! The last guise could not remain hidden. The 'shadow' twisted and became the outline of a small demon creature, one even shorter than Yuffie. He frowned at it. These things, he had heard of them. They were called 'mahouteki', the Wutainese adjective for 'magic'. Though the term was not strictly accurate, and was improper usage to the language, they did use their own demonic powers to possess the bodies of humans.  
  
Chaos's silent urging to find out more let Vincent utilize Chaos's great power in a way that was not directly destructive, and all that Chaos knew of the demon mahouteki poured into Vincent's mind. Evil parasites, they were. Then took control of first the subconscious, and then the entire being of a human.  
  
Unlike Chaos himself, the mahouteki was in control all of the time and had access to every memory in the host's body. Chaos only had access to some of the more open memories and the active thoughts. As well as that, he was only in control when Vincent let him or could not help it. Mahouteki were evil parasites indeed.  
  
Usually, though, these hosts would have to have undergone some sort of trauma, or an emotional upset of a very severe sort, to weaken their spirit...  
  
~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^  
  
The mahouteki in Yuffie's body grinned. They would never find out he was here. Even the man behind him, the one with Chaos the Shyrrin inside of him, could do nothing. Grou was terrified of Chaos-sama, but that did not matter. Chaos was not likely to break free when in that mortal body, though a demon like him did not need a body to live.  
  
He trembled every time he saw the man named 'Vincent', because a Shyrrin was the most powerful of demons, and before Chaos had been taken away from the demonic part of the Lifestream, he had been very close to ruling it. Now he was not so great a threat.  
  
However, Grou felt a funny tingle at the back of his neck. He did not look back, but began another impromptu song. Or, rather, made Yuffie begin another one.  
  
You big jerk! shouted Yuffie at him; she was struggling to break free.  
  
What? Grou replied innocently.  
  
How dare you steal my body! she shouted, and let out a lash of mind power.  
  
Grou winced angrily. Stop that!  
  
Yuffie smirked to herself. Grou did not know that she could seclude part of her thoughts to him; she had the upper hand in her mind. Even if she couldn't control her own body.  
  
Stop what? she asked innocently, mocking Grou, and sending out another lash of her mind.  
  
You now very well, hissed the demon to her, and she smirked in her own corner of her mind. There was no way she was going to stop.  
  
Yuffie gathered her strength in a bit of her mind, and calling on her emotions to help, she sent out a streak of white-hot agony to Grou. He screeched, and Yuffie's body doubled over suddenly on the path. She couldn't control her body, but she could feel its pain. No fair!  
  
Want to try that again, Yuffs?  
  
~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^  
  
Vincent grunted as he lifted Yuffie's body. It wasn't that it was heavy or anything of the such, it was that he knew what was in her body. And he loved her. He had spent so much time with her, been around her so long. He could not lose her to something like this...  
  
He had long since stopped trying to deny his feelings for the ninja.  
  
The dark gunslinger stood upright, and looked around for a place they could rest. It began to hail.  
  
Ha, ha, shouted Chaos gleefully in his mind.  
  
Shut up, Chaos, grumbled Vincent, but Chaos ignored him.  
  
Yes, indeed! Here you are! Stuck out in the hail, holding the love of your life while she's unconscious, trying to keep yourself from groping her- crowed Chaos.  
  
Shut up! snapped Vincent. But it was all true. All of it. Every pathetic, stupid word.  
  
Don't deny it- and you are quite stuck out here in the hail...  
  
Nope, not anymore, replied Vincent triumphantly. A small cave resided in the side of the mountain. How disgustingly convenient, grumbled Chaos, and Vincent grinned in spite of himself.  
  
Once inside the cave, Vincent went over and simply plopped Yuffie's body down. Relieved of his burden, he walked over to the pool that was fed by a little stream of water trickling from the stone. The age old water had carved itself a tiny waterfall, which was very beautiful.  
  
Vincent looked into it, and discovered that he did not see himself. Instead, in the mirrored surface, he saw Chaos, who looked startled. Well, as startled as a centuries-old Mass demon could look.  
  
Shouldn't we wake her up? asked Chaos. You do know that she is possessed, right?  
  
Vincent muttered under his breath. Yes, I know. But I don't want to wake her up. Don't' you remember, moron? You were the one who helped me to see the demon-  
  
Grou. finished Chaos for him, and Vincent rolled his 'eye'.  
  
Shut up so I can wake her up. After that, you have to help me trick Yuffie- Grou- into looking into the water so I can exorcize him. Her. Whatever.  
  
Chaos yawned. I don't have to do anything. he replied brattily.  
  
~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^  
  
"Yuffie!" someone shook her by the shoulders. "Yuffie, wake up."  
  
It was an oddly monotone voice. Yes! Yuffie opened her eyes before Grou could get a hold of her body.  
  
"Help!" she croaked, and Grou silenced her by giving her a cramp in her calf.  
  
"What is it, Yuffie? What's wrong?" asked Vincent, who was frowning at her.  
  
Grou fluttered Yuffie's eyelashes, as if she had woken up very confused. "Oh, Vincent! It was nothing. Just a nightmare. Where are the others?"  
  
Grou ducked her head to avoid Vincent's suspicious look.  
  
"They went to get a room at a nearby hotel. You can't sleep outside in this condition. The Cures weren't working on you," he added, and frowned. Yuffie could sense it, but she couldn't see it due to the scarf-like part of Vincent's cloak.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Grou, and made Yuffie blink as if she were confused.  
  
I am not that much of a wimp! Or a ditz! shouted Yuffie, and tried weakly to lash out again. Grou stopped her with a mind-hand.  
  
I would not try that, if I were you, said Grou, and Yuffie sneered.  
  
What are you going to do? Would you- Yuffie was cut off as her body screamed without Grou even having to tell it to, a ripple of agony rushing down her spine.  
  
"What's wrong Yuffie? What is it?" demanded Vincent, and for the first time, Yuffie sat up and got a good look of their surroundings.  
  
They were in a cave, to her relief. It was hailing outside. Yuffie knew that she could not travel like this, and it would even be hard on Vincent if they tried. Shadows clung to the ceilings like cobwebs, and though it was oddly bare, there was a small patch of life in on small part of the cave.  
  
A little pool rested there. It was clear, but had a mirror-like surface. Small mushrooms lilted around its sides, creating a ring. Grou made Yuffie stand, and he inspected it from afar. It was giving off a pure radiating aura.  
  
"Yuffie?" came Vincent's voice from behind her. Yuffie's heart ached, and unbeknownst to her, so did his. Chaos snorted. "Are you alright now?"  
  
Ohhh! taunted Grou in Yuffie's mind. She panicked in her corner, knowing exactly what he was going to do. Does someone like the little Vinnie?  
  
Don't! screamed Yuffie, and thrashed at him, drawing strength from her emotions.  
  
Grou screeched loudly, but didn't let her past his barrier, though he was weakened. You can't stop me. snapped Grou, and flung Yuffie's body at Vincent.  
  
"Yuffie?" said Vincent softly, looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms, who was sobbing in his chest. A rush of emotions form the past overcame him, and flashes of Lucrecia came and went in instants.  
  
No, this was different. This girl was Yuffie, not the cold-hearted Lucrecia. This was the happy, bright girl who he was going to stop Sephiroth side by side with. Yuffie brought out the human in him instead of treating him like a monster.  
  
"Yuffie....." he whispered, and held her tighter. He felt his shirt soaking through, and it warmed his heart.  
  
Idiot! Stop! Chaos screamed in his head. Vincent ignored him, not wanting to listen. Chaos knew what was going on. Grou was going to take advantage of the fact that Yuffie loved Vincent, and the fact that he loved her, too. He was going to destroy Vincent and force Yuffie to watch helplessly.  
  
Chaos grumbled and thrashed past the mind barrier that Vincent had placed up. A Shyrrin was not to tolerate such a disgrace. He thrashed again while Vincent was off guard, and wings erupted from the man's back.  
  
"Chaos!" screamed Vincent aloud, "Stop!"  
  
Chaos went on, and soon Vincent's whole being was replaced with just Chaos, and Vincent trapped helplessly in the corner of his own mind.  
  
"Mahouteki, come on and admit that you are in that being. You cannot perceive that I would stand for something for so long?" he growled, and Vincent thrashed. Not..... this.....  
  
Grou grinned, but he could not come out of Yuffie's body. "I am not a fool, Shyrrin-sama." His usage of the language brought double respect out, but it only served to annoy Chaos more. "I may not leave this body."  
  
"No?" asked Chaos mildly. There was a flash to Vincent, then back to Chaos. "Then I will make you."  
  
"No!" howled Vincent with fury.  
  
Chaos ignored him and dove towards Yuffie. Grou did not have time to make her dodge before her neck was in ribbons, and her chest was shredded. Yuffie moaned, and when she fell unconscious, Grou had to seep out, for her body was too damaged to keep him in it.  
  
Chaos leapt upon the hideous creature right away, and shoved him face down in the pool that was so nearby, ignoring the burning sensation in his own hand. Grou screamed with anger and agony, but soon he was nothing but a small pile of purified dust.  
  
Satisfied, the Shyrrin pulled back into Vincent's body, and smirked as Vincent did not bother to put up a mind barrier.  
  
"Yuffie....." moaned the man, and held hi love in his arms, and sobbed over her. Everywhere his tears touched, her skin healed, but that would not be near enough to save her life. He looked at the pool. "A monster like me would be burned," he said, partly to himself and partly to Chaos, who only snorted, "But I have to save Yuffie!"  
  
He plunged a hand into the water, holding up Yuffie's head, and ignored the non-existent burning in his hand. He allowed the water to trickle down her chin, to heal what of her neck it touched. It trickled down her shirt, too, but the cloth mopped it up before it could heal.  
  
In his overjoyed state, Vincent ignored the facts of what he was doing and ripped open her shirt, dumping more of the water on the wounds. Yuffie grunted and sat up, her shirt wide open. Vincent ogled, and could not rip his eyes away.  
  
Perv, grumbled Chaos in his mind, and disgustedly looked away.  
  
"Vinnie?" asked Yuffie, and stared at him, too. His bloody eyes met her stormy ones, and they began to fill with tears. Apparently she was not aware of the fact that her shirt was hanging open.  
  
"Vinnie!" she cried, and threw herself at him for the second time that day, happily burying himself in his chest. Though Vincent himself had witnessed Chaos killing the mahouteki, and he himself had washed her wounds so the water could heal them, he didn't trust this.  
  
He pushed her away and stood, walking to the mouth of the cave. The hail had lessened greatly. "We should go." He snapped flatly, back his old monotone voice.  
  
Yuffie sat by the spring, all of her blood gone but her shirt still open, and stared. Once she realized the state of the said article of clothing, she yanked it shut and held it there with one hand. "Vincent?" she asked softly. Where was the man that she loved? This was not right.  
  
Yuffie padded her way up to him, and turned him with one hand. He obediently turned, and tried to cross his arms over his chest. Instead, he enclosed his arms around Yuffie's slender frame, and when he opened his lips to protest, he found another pair covering them.  
  
Vincent could not stand it. He kissed her back, holding onto her like there wasn't any tomorrow. When she slid from his grasp and darted outside, he let out a cry of protest. He would have been happy staying like that.  
  
He followed her like a schoolboy, and tried to grab her to bring her back inside the cave for other activities, but she laughed at his attempt.  
  
"Come on, Vincent," she said, and pecked him on the cheek, "Where's the inn? They have to be worried by now."  
  
The gunslinger sighed. Ha! shouted Chaos in his head. You missed out!  
  
Shut up, replied Vincent, and stepped in front of Yuffie, who leapt on his back.  
  
"Let's go, Vinnie!" said Yuffie happily, and Vincent smiled and walked off, hail hitting the both of the on the head.  
  
~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^*~~**^  
  
A/N: Did you like it? If you love me, then review! *^_^* 


End file.
